Light sources having high luminous flux and high luminance are employed in a wide variety of fields, for instance for luminaires in the entertainment industry, gas discharge lamps currently being the most widely used for this purpose.
In lighting applications based on fundamentally known LARP (“Laser Activated Remote Phosphor”) technology, a phosphor is excited by a laser arranged at a distance therefrom. In this case, the laser radiation impinging on the phosphor is converted by the phosphor by mean of wavelength conversion at least partly into wavelength-converted useful light.
The light wavelength-converted by the phosphors (conversion light) is usually collected by means of an optical device, e.g. reflector, converging lens or TIR optical unit (TIR: Total Internal Reflection; i.e. conical glass rod), and used further for the relevant application.
Particularly in lighting applications in the entertainment sector there is a need to be able to set or change the light color, for example in order to obtain colored lighting effects.